This invention relates to fluorinated compositions which impart oil and water repellency to synthetic fibers, particularly polyester and nylon fibers, and thus function as anti-soil agents. In particular, this invention relates to fluorinated aromatic carbamates which are derived from fluorinated alcohols and multi-ring aromatic isocyanates.